


Please Stop Crying

by IThinkImFine2x



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fake AH Crew, Kisses, M/M, failing to be straight, lord help the boys, sad shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 10:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17723522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IThinkImFine2x/pseuds/IThinkImFine2x
Summary: The boys go on a stealth mission and Gavin gets a little spooked and Ryan is there to help.





	Please Stop Crying

“Gavin, please stop crying, please.” Ryan pleaded.

Stealth missions were not usually the crew’s thing. Most of said missions ended in them covered in ash and the building on fire. However, surprisingly, Gavin and Ryan were the best at this kind of job.

Plus, Gavin liked dressing up. And playing with Ryan like a Ken doll.

The mission was simple but, everything needed to be in its exact place for every second they were at the rich fuck’s house warming party. Unfortunately, a rival crew was there and caused some ruckus. They got out of there quick but Love n’ Stuff got stuck hiding in a back closet. Typical.

So at the moment, they were crammed into a dark corner uncomfortably close and tears trickled down Gavin’s cheeks.

“Gavin, I’m not mad it’s okay, I’m sorry.” Ryan tried to reason with him but Gavin continued to let out strangled sobs just loud enough to be heard outside the door. Just loud enough to attract unwanted company.

If he was entirely honest, it was Gavin’s fault they were in this predicament. Gavin had been the one that talked enough shit to start something. However he hadn’t blamed him in the slightest because talking shit was technically his job.

Ryan had an arm around Gavin’s waist and kept his head close to his chest. The way Gavin shook with fear under his grasp broke his heart. He didn’t intend to scare him but, what he did to one of the security back there could shake someone up quite a bit.

Gavin let out another scared whimper that could definitely be heard through the wall. “Gavin, I really need you to shut up.” Ryan immediately regretted his harsh words as one of the biggest gossip in the city started to weakly squirm away from him.

“Shit- Gavin I’m sorry, just please be quiet. Come on, sweetie, I’m not gonna hurt you I promise.” Gavin didn’t believe him in his broken state but knew he was his only means of protection in a 10 mile radius.

Ryan had come to his last resort.

With a quiet “I’m sorry,”, he wrapped both arms around his waist shifted Gavin to where he was looking slightly down at him. Then pressed his lips against his own.

Gavin kissed back after a moment and let his gold painted fingertips tangle into Ryan’s hair. Ryan allowed his own to brush a couple tears from Gavin’s face. After a minute or two, they pulled away from each other, breathing hard. The silence in the air had a tinge of awkward but right outside the door were people who wanted them dead so that was the least of their problems.

“I’m so sorry.” Ryan said quickly. “I didn’t know what else to do.”

“It-Its okay.” Gavin replied, his voice still a little shaky. It was better than okay. It was amazing.

Ryan sat quietly in the dark, thinking of the feeling of his lips pressed against Gavin’s tear salted ones just rough enough to shut him up. The feeling of his fingers grazing Gavin’s cheek. 

He was just happy it was too dark in the cramped room for anyone to see his face dust pink.


End file.
